


Just The Two Of Us

by QueerHeart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cliffhanger, Flashback scene, Fluff, I’m sorry but homophobic Allura, M/M, brief suicide attempt mention, mild torture scene, non-binary Pidge, short G-rated kissing, some guttural screaming lol, sort of/mild langst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerHeart/pseuds/QueerHeart
Summary: Keith and Lance go on a mission to a peaceful planet to check for Galra activity. They take the opportunity to be together gratefully, as the rest of the team don’t know they’re dating.





	1. Just The Two Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! I just wanted to do the one chapter, but if anyone likes it and wants another chapter, I will certainly do that. Anyway, hope you like it!

Buzz buzz. Keith rolls over into his side, wondering who was calling him this early on Saturday, the only day he sleeps in. The display screen on the Altean version of a phone reads “Lance”. Keith picks it up and answers. “What in the name of the Galra Empire are you doing, calling me when you KNOW I need my rest.” Keith can almost hear Lance blushing through the speaker. “I’m so sorry, Keith, but, umm, Allura wanted two people for an easy mission to a peaceful planet and I thought it would be a nice opportunity to talk, and, you know, just be together? So I kinda maybe volunteered us? Before I realized it was scheduled for right now?” Lance said all that in approximately 2 breaths, an indication that he was scared that Keith would get mad. Keith notices all this in a couple seconds, and decides to pay attention to the sweetness of the idea of a day together, just the two of them rather than the fact that he was awake earlier than he wanted to be. “Lance, it’s ok. Take a breath. I’m going to the armoury to get ready now.”

—————

Lance hangs up, relieved that his secret boyfriend liked him enough to forgive the slip up. Then he remembers that he’s not in his Paladin armour yet. “Crap.” He races to the armoury as fast as he can, which is pretty fast. He jumps into his armour about as gracefully as an elephant, and grabs his bayard just as Keith walks in to the armoury. The Red Paladin raises his eyebrows at the panting Blue Paladin, and stoops to pick up Lance’s wrist protector and tosses it to its owner. Lance feels the heat creeping to his cheeks as he grins sheepishly, Keith just smirks and walks to grab his armour. ”Quiznak he’s cute.” Lance quickly squashed that thought. If he walked into mission briefing with that thought in his head, his face would ensure that his hidden relationship wouldn’t so hidden anymore.

—————

Keith yawns, already tired of riding in his lion after an hour. His comm crackles to life. A message from Shiro. “5 more minutes until you arrive. Oh, and the atmosphere on this planet makes it so that comms from us can’t reach anyone on the ground. So, you won’t be getting help or advice from us.” Shiro’s voice reverberates through the giant mechanical cat. “Copy that.” Keith hears the barest trace of excitement in his own voice as he realizes that that means that they won’t be required to keep their comms on with the castle, and even if they were, the castle wouldn’t be able to hear the conversations between the two. Just then, Keith gets an alert on his control panel notifying him that he had entered the planets atmosphere. Lance’s voice suddenly fills Keith’s ears, and Keith feels his heart skip a beat at the sound of the other Paladin’s obvious happiness at the news. “Keith, are you from outer space? Because you’re out of this world!” Keith sighs, Lance gets cheesy when he’s excited. “Lance.” The Red Paladin tries to lace his voice with exasperation, but clearly the smile on his face seeped into his words, because the voice on the other end of the comm laughed. “Feeble attempt, mullet. You know you like me.” “Obviously, I thought we established that when I didn’t kill you when I found out you volunteered me for this mission.” “Don’t get your fingerless gloves in a tangle, I like you too!” They laughed together.

Just the two of us.

—————

Lance was over the moon when, upon landing, Keith shoved his hand into Lance’s, redness sliding onto his ears. “You’re cute when you blush, mullet. You should do it more often.” He regretted his words when the other boy pulled his hand away. “Hey- Keith, I’m sorry, it was a jo-“ he was cut off by the sudden feeling of a kiss on his cheek. He reached up to touch his face, when he heard Keith speak. “You’re cute when you blush. You should do it more often.” Then both of them jump, music had started playing in the middle of the town they were walking through. Lance turned, feeling Keith pull him toward the middle of the town square by the hand, and grabbed his shoulder. “Come on. You owe me a dance after waking me up.”

Just the two of us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ummm. Lance gets captured by Galra, they torture him to try and find out where Keith is. Keith is searching for Lance with Red, has a flashback and a vision of Lance getting tortured. Keith gets to Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what I was doing with that writing format. Like, half 1st person? And, like, in the present tense? So I’m switching to 1st person and past tense. If you liked what I was doing with the writing style before, let me know in the comments. QUICK WARNING. If you want to avoid the brief attempted suicide bit, skip over the part with this *** on both sides.

Keith’s POV

I looked up at Lance, after the 7th song had finished and the band had left the town square. We were really close, so close that I could see flecks of gold in his brown eyes. “I don’t want to go back to the castle.” His voice was filled with sadness. I knew why. Today, we could be ourselves. But I knew we had to go back to the castle, to the homophobia we knew existed under Allura’s supportive facade. Back to being Keith and Lance, rivals extroinaire. We couldn’t be Keith and Lance, together until the end. So I responded. “I don’t want to either, but we have to. But we can do something to tide us over.” And I kissed him. He stiffened in surprise, then relaxed. For a beautiful moment, we leaned into each other, drinking in the fact that we were together. And then he was ripped from me.

Lance’s POV

I screamed for Keith, pulled away from all I had wanted all day. He started running, yelling my name in return. But they were too fast. The Galra sentries stuffed a gag in my mouth and put a bag over my head. Something in the gag made me pass out. Next thing I knew, I was at a Galra base, chained in a cell. Great. I remembered why we had gone to the planet in the first place. “To check for Galra activity,” I mumbled. I glanced around the cell, taking in my surroundings. I widened my eyes in surprise and relief, the Galra were stupid enough to leave my helmet, WITH COMMS, in the cell with me. I reached my leg as far as I could and hooked the helmet on my toe, swinging my leg in a wide arc, landing the helmet next to my head. Gymnastics from grade 2 through 10 really helped. I spoke into the helmet, hoping Keith could hear me. “Keith?” Silence. “Buddy?” Nothing. “Mullet?” Crackling! “ Keith!” I crossed my fingers from their place in the cuffs. “Lance? Can you hear me?” I breathed out deeply. “Yeah. I’m in a cell in a Galra base. I don’t know where it is, though.” “It’s ok, I know where you are. I’m coming for you with Red.” “Keith?” “Yeah?” “One more thing. You’re a good kisser.” I snickered. “I can turn this lion right around, you annoying little turd.” I could hear the fake annoyance in his voice. “I’m your annoying little turd, though.”I retorted. “You better believe it. I’m coming for you.”

Keith’s POV

I shut off comms, smiling at the adorable-ness of my boyfriend. Then my face fell, realizing how much danger my beautiful Lance was in. I didn’t know what they would do to him, and I had no backup, no way of contacting anyone besides Lance, and Red seemed slower in this atmosphere. I began to feel panic setting in. Then I froze, Red spiralling out of control. “NOT NOW.” I thought. But there was no escaping it, and the flashback began. I’m 1 year old. My mom leaves, and it brings on a fresh crying fit. Screaming, kicking... I’m 4, my dad in a drunk rage, eyes bulging, screaming at me to get to my room, sobbing for the love he had lost... I’m 6, someone coming to tell me that my dad had responded to a fire, got into his uniform, and raced to the flames, sirens blaring. He was really brave, they said. He saved a lot of lives, they said. It didn’t matter. I was alone... I was 7, at the grave of my father, staring at it, tears welling up in my eyes... ***I’m 12, my mother’s knife in hand. I take a deep, shuddering breath. I position the knife at my heart. I stab... Still 12, I’m at the hospital. Narrow miss, they said. Could have died, they said. I wish I had...*** I’m 15, outside the administrative office at the Garrison, unacceptable behaviour, they said. Expulsion, they said... I’m 16, in my room, watching the news. Kerberos mission failed, they said. Takashi Shirogane dead, they said. A new vision. I’m watching from the sideline as Galra are interrogating Lance. Where is the Red Paladin? They said. TELL US. They said. “No.” Knives. Tasers. Screaming. NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! When I finally snapped up, the only thing I could think about was Lance. My boyfriend, my Lance, the blue to my red. Red. Red, my lion. To get to my Lance, I needed to get my lion off the ground and into the sky. How? HOW! “HOOOOOOOW?” I screamed to nobody, but somebody answered. Red responded, shooting into the sky. I wasn’t touching the controls, but we were heading to the Galra base at top speed. My lion seemed to be responding to my emotions, fueled by my desperation and rage. It seemed seconds of travel before we landed at the base.

Lance’s POV

“Where is the Red Paladin?” I spat my own blood into the face of my captor. “If I knew, I wouldn’t tell you.” I prayed that I wouldn’t. With the amount of pain they were inflicting upon my body, I didn’t know how long it was before my mouth would unwillingly tell them, or they would read it in my face. “We’ll ask once more. Where. Is. The. Red. Paladin. Tell us NOW.” I muster up as much calm as I can find and shove it onto my face and lace it into my voice. “No. I won’t.” Brief whispered conversation in a language I didn’t understand. Then pain. All I knew was pain. Pain so excruciating, like nothing I had ever felt before. It was like they were physically pulling the answer out of my body, and what I feared started to occur. “He’s-“ “Right here.”

Keith’s POV

It was all I could do to keep from screaming at the sight of what was left of my Lance. I instead attacked. Fury unleashed in the form of a sword and a very angry boy. When I was done, the two Galra were in worse shape then my boyfriend. “Keith.” Weak breathing. “You... saved me... my hero...” and he slumped to the ground. I let loose a guttural cry, and scooped up Lance. “We’re... having a... bonding moment...” “Stop talking, Lance, we need to get you to safety, we need to get you to a healing pod, come on, let’s g-“ “Keith. Stop. In case I don’t make it-“ “NO. Lance, you will make it, com-“ and suddenly he silenced me the only way he possibly could’ve. He pressed his bloody lips to mine. And then he went limp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t worry, he’s not dead. Yet. Idk what’s going on in my brain rn. I need some sleep. Anyway, I won’t leave you on this cliffhanger for too long, I’ll post the next chapter soon, maybe tomorrow. Honestly, it wasn’t going to be this depressing... But... :p Hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith waits for Lance by his healing pod. Lance comes out of healing pod. Overall, fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time, it’s already kinda late... Anyway, sorry for the cliffhanger. Maybe I’ll make up for it with some fluff in the next few chapters? ;) Also, it’s called a cryopod, right?

Pidge’s POV

“Keith? Did you want supper?” The question was halfhearted, as he had refused 4 days in a row, preferring to sit with his back against Lance’s Cryopod. “No thanks, Pidge.” Keith’s voice was so heavy and sad sounding. I wondered why he cared so much. Lance was his rival, Keith was the furthest emotionally from the team’s sharpshooter. I was beginning to get worried. “Keith, you have to eat something.” “But-“ “NO buts. I’m bringing you a space potato sandwich and that’s that.” He smiled a little, the first time in forever. “Ok then, see you in a bit.”

Keith’s POV

It was 1:43 am. I had woken up from a restless sleep. “Lance?” No answer. Of course. I looked down. Someone had taken my plate away and put a blanket over me. I smiled, silently thanking Pidge and Hunk. I closed my eyes, preparing to fall again into the cruel mercy of sleep when the pod opened and Lance fell onto me. He was shivering. “Lance!” I wrapped my blanket around him and held him in my arms. He opened his eyes and looked up at me. “You just can’t get enough of these bonding moments, can you, loverboy?” “Shut up,” I said, laughing gently. Then I pulled him closer and kissed him. It was like something glass had broken in my heart, and I just cried silently, emotions all pouring out in this moment. This was the moment that I knew, for sure, that I was deeply in love with Lance. Our tears were mingling together, and we were smiling. Smiling in the messiness of us. We pulled away and just sat there contentedly, arms around each other, until we fell asleep.

Hunk’s POV

“Oh crud.” My exclamation echoed through the infirmary, waking the two boys cradled in each others’ arms. They looked at me, realization dawning on their faces, and scooted away from each other as fast as they could, shouting stuff like “it’s not what it looks like!” And “ew, get away from me!” I just put my head in my palm, raising the other hand to silence them. “Guys, it’s fine. I won’t tell anyone. To be honest, I kinda guessed. But I definitely won’t tell Allura.” The relief was immediate. They collapsed into each other again, sighing. “Thanks, Hunk,” Lance whispered. “I should warn you though, the rest of the group are coming. We all got alerts this morning from the infirmary Artificial Intelligence saying your pod had opened at 1:43 am, and we all came down. Allura should be here in a minute.” Lance widened his eyes in surprise, stood up a little shakily, and pulled the other boy up. “Ok. Let’s pull on our ‘we’re definitely rivals’ faces. But first;” and he planted a quick kiss on Keith’s mullet. “There.” Keith blushed, and responded to the affection. “I love you, Lance. So freaking much.” I cleared my throat, embarrassment tinging my ears pink. “Guys? I’m still here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That fluffy enough for you guys? Do you forgive me for almost killing Lance? Ahhh who am I kidding, y’all probably don’t care, what happens in this fic probably doesn’t affect you at all. Y’all probably don’t care. Who even reads my crud anyway? Woah woah woah. Sorry, I get kinda down on myself when I’m tired. I need to stopppppp. Goodnight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Ummm this chapter is strange. The team goes rollerblading. It’s pretty fluffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyyy after this chapter I’m taking a break from this fic to start a couple new ones, but this is not the last chapter, promise. So this is gonna be interesting. I got a request from my sister to do something with rollerblades, so here comes some rollerblading fluff. It’ll be... Special.

Hunk’s POV

”Ok guys, today’ll be a little bit of a break.” Coran’s words caused everyone to sigh with joy. “We’re stopping at a space mall with a Rollerblading rink!” Everyone kind of went “huh?” Well, everyone except Keith, that is. “Really?” His eyes had lit up. I hadn’t seen him this excited since... well, never. Pidge turned toward Keith, wonderment on their face. “What, did you rollerblade when you were younger?”

Keith’s POV

I answered Pidge’s question, still elated. “I competed. In my foster family, I was allowed to pick one extra curricular activity. I liked my foster family, and they were kinda struggling with money, so I picked the cheapest one. Rollerblading. It became my therapy.” This one time, my ankle got injured and I wasn’t allowed to rollerblade for a while... And that didn’t go to well. I was 12. I had to steal my knife back from the hospital security. It was all I had left of my mom. Everyone looked shocked. They seemed to be thinking “Wow! That emo kid is pretty interesting. I never expected this.” Coran got over it pretty quick, though. “Alright, everyone! Pick a partner, we’ll be blading in pairs.” Lance and I drifted towards each other, pretending that we were only pairing up because everyone else was taken. I wondered if Lance was any good. I loved the guy, but I really didn’t want him to slow me down.

Pidge’s POV

We made it to the mall okay. The trouble hit when we tried to get through security with our bayards hidden. You never know when you’ll be attacked. Let’s just say, all of our pockets had a little less GAC then when we parked the castle ship. I was surprised Keith and Lance partners, maybe Keith decided to take the gymnast cuz he was the most graceful and probably wouldn’t cramp his style. I don’t know, but as soon as we got our blades fitted and practically raced onto the rink, it became evident that Lance was the worst rollerblader in the galaxies. Keith seemed to notice this too, as he told Lance to sit on the bench for a little while as he felt all the feels of being back to his therapy. Lance eventually got bored and tripped to Keith and violently swung his arms around the other (and more experienced) boy’s neck so as not to fall over. Of course, both of them fell in a pile of arms and legs and blushing faces. Hunk snickered from beside me, having just completed a lap (a slow and tentative one, mind you) around the rink with his hand on my shoulder for support. His snicker became a laugh and soon, everyone was rolling around on the floor, laughing at their attempts to disentangle themselves.

Lance’s POV

It was embarrassing, for sure. But I loved it. Keith looked at me and laughed with the others. When everyone had caught their breath and began to rollerblade around again, Keith announced. “I’m gonna teach you now.” It was a mess of falls, accidental lip touching (no seriously, I have a small scar from a particularly violent face connection), and laughter. By the end of our rented time, I could move without having to hold on super tight to Keith’s arm. An accomplishment above all else. But when we were back on the ship and Keith and I were the only ones in the common space, a heavy feeling lined the bottom of my gut like cement. “Keith, I’m really sorry. I know rollerblading means a lot to you. I really slowed you down and took all the fun out of it for you. I’m so, so, so sorry.” Keith’s eyes widened in surprise, them softened, a smile playing across his face. “It’s ok. I loved this. This was better than any speed I could achieved without you. Gah, I love you so freaking much.” The cement turned to butterflies as I replied. “I love you, too.” Then the sound of a cup hitting the ground filled my ears and I turned to the source of the sound. Allura’s mouth was open the slightest bit, her eyes wild. Rage filled her voice as she spoke. “Just what do you think is going on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M SORRY IT WAS FLUFFY AND THEN I RUINED IT. I need to go to bed now. Like I said, I’m starting some other fics and taking a short break from this one. See you with chapter 5 soon! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay everyone stands up to Princess Homophobia (aka Allura) Pidge comes out. Zarkon likes appearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyy I’m back. To those who bookmarked this fic: Hello. You get extra Oreos.   
Ok, so just a quick note that has almost nothing to do with the fic, Bex Taylor-Klaus is an angel and I love them. I might have a crush. Just maybe.

Keith’s POV

Lance was quick to respond. “Allura! It’s not what it looks like!” I sighed, knowing the damage was done. “Lance.” I placed my hand on his forearm, partly to keep him from leaping up and making a fool of himself, and partly to have something to steady me. I looked up, shifting my sight from the couch to Lance’s face, realizing with a jolt that Lance was crying. “Allura, say something!” He half-sobbed. Allura’s voice was cold. “I have nothing to say to you.” Lance let out a little whimper, crumbling into rubble before my eyes. I pulled him into a hug, starting to rub small circles on his back. “None of that! Get away from each other!” Anger ran through my veins at Allura’s words. I continued to rub his back, gently shushing. “NOW!” I looked up to see the princess’s face purple with rage. “Go to your SEPARATE rooms, or I will send the training bot to escort you. Am I making myself quite clear?” I delayed my answer, comming Shiro, typing behind my leg where Allura couldn’t see. “Shiro. Get Pidge and Hunk and get to the common space ASAP.” I dashed away the message and began a new recording on my device. I tucked it away in my pocket. Just before I started to answer Allura, Lance pulled away from me and wiped his face with a trembling hand. “No, Allura. This is fine,” his voice shook with anger or fear, I wasn’t sure which. “I don’t know where you’ve been for the last 10,000 years, but nowadays, this is okay.” Allura started to protest, but just then, Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk burst into the room. “What’s going on?” Shiro’s voice, like usual, calmed everyone down a little. I began to speak, but Allura interrupted. “Look at this,” she seethed. “Look at,” she waved her hand violently, gesturing to me and Lance, “them.” Lance had taken my hand, its warmth comforting. “So?” The single word. The Word that told me everything would be ok. The Word that patted me on the shoulder and said “You’re not alone in this.” Pidge had stepped forward, they were the one that had spoken The Word. Fury burned in their eyes, their small form seeming somehow intimidating. “Allura, they love each other. And that’s fine, normal, even. You can either accept it or go curl up in your command station.” Their voice was like the calm before the storm. It was then that I realized they were about to come out to Allura. Then came the storm. “Allura, you need to SHUT UP. Just shut UP. You need to crawl out of the bigoted, homophobic, transphobic hole you live in, because NEWS FLASH. Keith and Lance like guys, I’m non-binary,” there it was. “And we are valid. So if you can’t GROW UP, get out.” Allura seemed to deflate. I felt a rush of pride and love for my friend. Then I did something I never do.

Pidge’s POV

One second, I’m coming out as non-binary to Princess Transphobia and the next Keith, KEITH of all people, is hugging me really tight. “Thank you.” He whispered into my ear. I stood on tip toe and hugged him back. Next thing I knew, Lance joined the hug, then Shiro, and finally Hunk wrapped his arms around all of us. “I can’t miss out on a group hug!” He cried. I looked over at Allura, she was standing at the edge of the group, looking at her feet. I caught her gaze and gestured with my head for her to join us, a small smile on my face. She timidly wrapped her arms around Hunk, probably the safest bet as to not disband the hug. I closed my eyes. This was nice. Coran ran into the room, hollering. “The alarm’s not working! Everyone suit up and get to the lions. Allura, prepare the Teledav just in case we need a quick getaway.” Everyone startled to attention. Lance’s voice trembled a little. “What’s going on?” Keith seemed to have heard his fear, slipping his hand into Lance’s as he spoke. Coran answered with a hitch in his voice. “Zarkon. He’s here.”

Shiro’s POV

Everyone panicked. Orderly panic, mind you. We don’t do drills twice a week for nothing. I notice Lance and Keith hug briefly before I run to the armoury. I’m proud of them. I kind of knew about Keith (that’s what happens when you’re the guardian of an emo kid and you accidentally see their Spotify playlist), but I didn’t expect it from Lance. But I guess I see it now. I can’t not see it, as he just ran into the armoury hand in hand with Keith. “My helmet!” Keith grunted. “It won’t get on!” I looked over at him, pulling on my shin plate, as he started to jam the helmet violently, grunting and screaming angrily. “Woah, slow dow-“ I started, but Lance got to him first. “Hey, hey.” Keith went still. Lance gently tugged the helmet from his hands and slid it over Keith’s mullet. Keith smiled gratefully. Everyone sped to their lions. First he hugs Pidge, then he smiles? Lance is rubbing off on him. Or maybe he’s just happy for the first time in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s so short :/ I’m really behind in a lot of stuff, soooooo yeah. I hope you guys liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro gets mind controlled thingy. Klance gets stuck on a planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M SO BEHIND SORRY I’m currently in Tech Week for my school’s performance of Frozen (I’m Elsa and NOT PREPARED). ALSO, I think I’m going to write a Frozen 2 fic, if anyone’s interested. Honestly, I don’t have a plan for this chapter. I’m sitting on my bed listening to Panic! At The Disco on my Spotify Wrapped Playlist, eating chocolate (shhh don’t tell my parents) and hoping this chapter makes sense as I am just writing as it comes to my brain. 
> 
> EDIT: You guys are not prepared for the cliffhanger.

Shiro’s POV

I… don’t know. I was knocked out. I don’t know how. I just know one minute, I was battling Zarkon with the rest of Team Voltron, and the next, I was in a healing pod. The pod door sparkled open, sensing that I was conscious. I tumbled out. “Keith? Lance?” No answer. “Pidge?” Nothing. I got up, running through the Castle Of Lions. “Hunk? Coran?” My voice echoed as I stumbled to the Control Room. I called out again, frantic now. “ALLURA?” I fell to my knees in the faint light of the Bulmeran crystal. There was nobody on the ship but me.

Haggar’s POV

“Mistress?” The druid’s voice brought me to my senses. “It has worked. The consciousness switch was successful.” “Good. Now leave me.” The druid bowed himself out of the room, the door slid closed behind him. I hovered my hand over the clone holding Takashi Shirogane’s consciousness. The real body was still in the lion battling the Emperor outside the thick walls of the Imperial ship that I was on, but his mind was in this clone. Right then, I was performing a spell on him that caused him to believe he was alone on their castle ship, when in fact he was lying on a cold metal table with cords attached to his body reading his vital signs. A monitor showed me from his perspective what he was seeing. This is good.

Keith’s POV

“Lance!” I urged Red to dive after him. Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay. Red grabbed Blue in her paws. I looked through the vid communicator, seeing Lance unconscious and bloody. Zarkon. Just then, one of Haggar’s wormholes closed in around me and Lance. Suddenly, a huge planet stood in front of me. No, actually it was pretty small, but I was right beside it, so it looked huge. “Let’s land, Red. We need to help Lance.” We burst through the atmosphere and settled (read: gently crashed) next to a cave. I rushed out of the cockpit and into Lance’s lion. I pulled him out of his seat and carried his limp form to the cave, careful not to jostle him too much. Almost every step, I whispered his name, hoping he would respond. When he didn’t for fifteen minutes, I started sobbing. “Lance.” Sob. Step. Repeat. Until we reached the cave. I laid him down, cradling his head in my lap. I brushed his hair out of his face, noticing an ugly gash on his forehead. I touched it gingerly, and he winced and groaned. “Lance?” He gasped and choked for air, his eyes fluttering open. “Just breathe, you’re okay, I promise, just breathe-” “I can’t breathe, I can’t-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I have at least three more chapters planned. Sorry it was so short!


End file.
